fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Sticker Star *RECUT*
Paper Mario Sticker Star Recut is an enhanced remake of Paper Mario Sticker Star, for the New Nintendo 3DS. General Details Paper Mario Sticker Star Recut aims to better align the newer Paper Mario games with the original Ryota Kawade trilogy. In addition to character and story changes, the gameplay is heavily tweaked with various fixes and quality of life additions. Changes from Original to Recut General Gameplay +The game is redesigned with “quality of life” in mind for players. +Partners return. :+There are five new ones, alongside Kersti from the original Sticker Star. +Things no longer take up space in the Album. Instead, they’re selected from the Things menu. +Thing Points are added. With Thing Points, Mario can regenerate Things immediately after use. +Sticker Points are added. Using Sticker Points, you can keep your favorite stickers in the album, no matter how many times you use them. +8 of the HP Up Hearts have been replaced with TP Up Mabobs. :+Due to the extra characters, 8 SP Up Packets have been hidden in the overworld too. :+The other 8 HP Up Hearts, as well as 8 TP Up Mabobs and 8 SP Up Packets, are buyable at shops for incremental coin prices. +Only Worn-Out, Normal, and Megaflash rank Stickers are available from the start. Big, Shiny, and Big Shiny will simply never spawn or appear in shops unless Mario spends a cumulative number of coins at shops. +More clues to solving puzzles and beating bosses are added ahead of time. :+Game mechanics that were never explained in the original version of the game, such as boss weaknesses, are explained ahead of time. :+Some of the clues the townsfolk gave, and even some of the townsfolk themselves, are moved into the actual levels. :+For the characters who have had their original advice moved to other characters or levels, they now talk about game mechanics not necessary to beating the game. Overworld Gameplay +Worlds must now be completed in order. Though there are choices at times, all worlds in a ring must eventually be cleared to unlock the next set. * World 1 * Surfshine Harbor * World 2 and 3 * World 4 and 5 * World 6 +The overworld is the only way to earn more stickers.' '''The only exceptions are Partner Stickers (spawn in the Album every 2 turns in battle) and the special enemy drop stickers (Shell, Boomerang, Barrel, etc.) +Every single coin has been removed from the overworld. They have been replaced with Stickers. +All mandatory Things, such as the Radiator, are relocated in such a way the player will definitely collect them. :+For example, the Snifit Host (Snob Biffet) gives Mario the Radiator just for playing the first three rounds of his game show. Meanwhile, the HP-Up Heart is now the Bonus Round prize. +Some levels are switched around on the world map to make them optional. Mandatory Things from these levels are moved into the story levels. * Damp Oasis <> Sandshifter Ruins * Shaved Ice Cave <> Bowser’s Snow Fort +Paperization Zones are more lenient in the answers they accept. :+When Paperizing stickers, Mario starts at one end and continues to the other, instead of starting at the middle. :+Paperization Zones requiring Things, in addition to being bigger, have a pattern inside showing the scissors, fan and faucet. Kersti explains this at the Hither Thither Hills Paperization Zone. :+Paperization Zones requiring Scraps have a transparent image of a torn piece of paper inside. Kersti explains this at the Warm Fuzzy Plains Bridge Scrap PZ. :+Things are no longer lost if they are incorrect. +While Sling-a-Thing is still around, Mario can eventually Paperize Things as soon as he gets them. +Next to the Sling-a-Thing booth in Decalburg is the Boss Re-enactment Theatre. This allows Mario to refight Royal Sticker bosses. :+Sling-a-Thing at Outlook Post is replaced with the Enemy Re-enactment Theatre. This allows Mario to refight selections of minor enemies. +Power-up Blocks for stickers are visible and explained on the field. +Enemies no longer disappear temporarily if you run away during battle. +Running returns to using a meter. +The peel ability can be powered up to take more stickers off the walls on top of the one you peeled. This ability is not needed to beat the game, though, and can be toggled down in effectiveness on the Pause Menu. +On the Pause menu, there is a Quick Recap section dedicated to each of the six worlds as a reminder for what to do next if that world hasn't been completed yet. '''Battle Gameplay' +Mario can use two stickers every turn from the beginning of the game. In exchange, the Battle Roulette is gone. +Using the Right Circle Pad, Mario can choose his target while selecting a sticker. +Battles are now the only way to earn coins. Enemies drop a fixed amount of coins. :+Due to enemies giving out a fixed amount of coins, Comet Pieces no longer give out coins. :+While the over-KO coin bonus still exists (hitting enemies after their HP reaches 0), if an enemy is KO'd before all the hits in one sticker are used, only the first 10 over-KO hits give coins. Further ones are just to fulfill one's paperlust. +Action Command prompts return for stickers and Things. :+All Hammer stickers now have the original Action Command. Namely, you once again hold back the Left Circle Pad until the star lights up. +With the exceptions below, Stickers are nerfed to 80% of their original ATK. +Every sticker and Thing now has a regen value. This value is related to the number of turns it takes for it to return in the sticker album when SP is used on a given sticker. The counter goes down by one whenever the turn ends or the battle ends. +Things are nerfed to 60% of their original ATK. +Royal Sticker bosses only halve the damage done to them, instead of cutting damage they take down to 25%. :+To make up for the now forced order of worlds, extra weaknesses have been added to the first three Royal Sticker bosses. :+The song that played during the World 3 boss' "weak spot" moment now plays at said moment for all 5 Royal Sticker bosses. Stickers New Stickers -Syrup: Heals 20-30 TP. -Shiny Syrup: Heals 40-60 TP. -Flashy Syrup: Heals 60-99 TP. -Long-Last Shake: Heals 5 HP a turn for 3 turns. -Long-Last Syrup: Heals 5 TP a turn for 3 turns. Buffed Stickers -Baahammers now work 100% of the time on most enemies and one mini-boss (Stone Chomp and Big Chain Chomp). +After clearing World 1, Mario can get Secret Doors at any shop. +If you're using two stickers that turn, but manage to finish the battle with the first sticker, the second one stays in the sticker album. Peeling doesn’t occur until the specific attack begins. Nerfed Stickers -Hopslippers only jump 5 times instead of 10. -To prevent the player/Mario from simply finding and selling stickers for extra coins, stickers and Things can no longer be sold. Rather, they can be exchanged for stronger stickers when higher ranks are unlocked. (4 Normal> 1 Shiny, 3 Shiny> 1 Flashy, 3 Flashy> 1 Big Shiny). -If SP is used to keep healing stickers in the album, their effect is cut to half. Story Changes +All chapters that lacked explicit storylines now have them. In addition, World 3’s story has been expanded upon. +To better justify what happened in the original Color Splash and the eventual Switch recut, it’s implied there’s an evil presence in the Royal Stickers, especially the Gold one atop Bowser. +While they’re not completely gone, written paper jokes are cut down and replaced where they don’t make sense. There’s also a few lines heavily indicating the characters aren’t actually made of paper, and just strongly believe it. Meanwhile, most of the visual paper jokes stay. +All lines of dialogue that went “I’m the Toad you met at X location, just so you know” are removed and replaced with more fruitful lines of dialogue. This is to cut down on characters awkwardly reintroducing themselves. Characters +Kersti goes through a character arc where she realizes what a jerk she is. While she’s still a jerk for a while, some of Kersti’s unusually mean-spirited lines (especially in her first scene) are toned down. +Piantas, Whittles and Nokis are added as NPCs. +All species, including Toads, are divided by age and gender. +Most NPCs have actual names. +Wiggler is redesigned to individualize him from other Wigglers. +Bowser talks in every cutscene he appears in. +To avoid diluting his novelty and to better appeal to Paper Mario fans, Kamek is replaced with Kammy Koopa from the original games. Synopsis Prologue Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toadsworth are invited to the annual Sticker Fest in the Decal Lands. As they all celebrate the event with the locals, Bowser crashes the party with his minions. After Mario defeats a few of them, Bowser decides to just touch the Sticker Comet. The gang try to stop him, but Bowser manages to prod the comet, breaking it into six Royal Stickers. To everyone’s confusion, the Gold Royal Sticker falls onto Bowser’s head. It makes Bowser stronger, as well as mark a change in attitude for him. Mario tries fighting him, but Bowser just no-sells him. Not giving up, Mario tries one final assault, resulting in a white light. Eventually, Mario is awoken by someone impatient. Upon regaining his bearings and shaking off an odd feeling he has, Mario realizes just how badly Bowser leveled Sticker Fest. Eventually, after some nagging, Mario frees the one who awakened him- Kersti the Sticker Fairy. Though Kersti gives Mario and Toadsworth an earful, she calms down when Toadsworth reveals Mario’s heroism in general. Eventually, Mario and Kersti decide to team up to retrieve the Royal Stickers. Thankful, Kersti gives Mario a Sticker Album. While finding the way out of Decaburg, Mario obtains a legendary Whittle hammer used to fight something long ago. Mario also finds himself weirded out by how the locals of the Decal Lands see themselves as made of paper, which Kersti explains is an old belief. Eventually, with the help of potentially everyone in town (if Mario finds them all), the Plaza is restored to normal (though the leader, Ossi T, is trapped under the fountain). Before Mario and Kersti can leave town, some Goombas try to rough him up. Strangely, after a power-up, the Goombas have trouble remembering Bowser’s their boss. Kersti and Toadsworth explain how battling works, allowing Mario to defeat the Goombas. After the battle, Toadsworth also explains the finer details of Sticker Points. World 1- Arbor Plains World 2- Queest Desert World 3- Fibe Forests World 4- Zrezif Glacier World 5- Verdant Jungle World 6- Shell Clouds 100% Stinger Enemies NEW denotes newly added enemies. *Replaces Paper Cone Goomba. **New designs. ***Uses their Super Mario Galaxy design. ****Uses their Super Mario 3D Land design. Bosses Bold '''denotes a Royal Sticker boss. ''Italics ''denote a bonus boss. '''Script http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario_Sticker_Star_Recut-_Script Development After Paper Mario Color Splash was released, though reception was mixed, there was a general consensus that Intelligent Systems should return to the style of the original game. Though Metroid Prime producer Kensuke Tanabe insisted in an interview with GameInformer the team didn’t need to use old characters, fans and customers, as well as some members of Intelligent Systems’ staff, did not all share his feelings. Eventually, after a notable amount of backlash, Nintendo Switch producer Yoshiaki Koizumi was brought on to replace Kensuke Tanabe as producer (who in turn was relocated to his Metroid Prime producer duties), as well as to figure out a solution to rectify Sticker Star and Color Splash’s reception. Eventually, it was decided to remake and overhaul Sticker Star and Color Splash to better match the tone and feel of the original three games. Nevertheless, some features were kept in to not alienate fans who genuinely preferred the newer games. When Shigeru Miyamoto asked Yoshiaki Koizumi if the game really needed a story added, Koizumi responded as follows (loose translation): “''In most case, Miyamoto-san, I would agree a story isn’t needed. I even remember my sentiments for when Donkey Kong Jungle Beat was in development. However, because the Paper Mario series has generally been an RPG series, in this case, I would argue a story was needed with the first version. Also, among the feedback we have received from players, we noticed players resonated more with Color Splash’s story than they did with Sticker Star. On a similar note, of all the characters who received positive feedback, the one across all of Tanabe-san’s games who was most positive was Huey, an original character. I’ve also received anonymous complaints that Tanabe-san kept shooting down the team’s more creative ideas, leading to Color Splash not reflecting what the team as a whole wanted. I am not saying ‘no’ to any advice you have to give, Miyamoto-san- but I am asking you to reconsider''.” -Yoshiaki Koizumi Amazed at Koizumi’s response, yet still needing to perform his duties as supervisor, Miyamoto and Koizumi kept debating about various things, such as setting, gameplay and progression. Eventually, Miyamoto and Koizumi came to a compromise. While story restrictions would be softened, and original character mandates would be migitated, there still needed to be proof that the Koizumi-headed team would fast-track mainline characters. With few exceptions, using original characters would only be allowed if a given mainline character did not make sense in a given role, if no character was able to fulfill that role, or it was nonsensical to have a character look indistinct. Finally, though more story could be added, Miyamoto reminded Koizumi that Mario had to be "cool" (in reference to a mishap with Mario's characterization in early drafts of Super Mario Galaxy). Gallery EXTRA Sticker Star Recut characters.jpg|Basic stills of most of Sticker Star Recut's new and revamped characters. Wispy the Bandit (Paper Mario Sticker Star Recut).png|A high resolution (yet unshaded) spritesheet for Wispy the Bandit, a character from Paper Mario Sticker Star Recut. Trivia * Because this recut was developed after Color Splash, there are a few call forwards to at least the original version of that game. Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Super Mario Bros.